A Legacy Begins
by Maeve
Summary: This is only the beginning.........


1 Title: A Legacy Begins  
  
2 Author Name: Maeve  
  
Category: Adventure/Romance/Angst/Drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a story about the Marauders and their school years. However, this WILL NOT be your typical Lily/James love/hate thing because, quite honestly, that story line is so over-used that it isn't even worth recycling. Here you will meet a ton of new characters, and learn some pretty strange things. Just read and review!!! Oh yeah, and this is dedicated to the person who, "certainly isn't Stella," because she wanted me to post it now. Let's all clap for Mel!!  
  
  
  
These days, when telling a story, most people will request that you start from the beginning. However, I must regretfully inform you that this story will not start at the beginning. That would be quite impossible because no one knows where this story began, and no one knows where it will cease for it is still continuing today. Look around you! The very people you know and love could be the most evil people you shall ever encounter. But never mind that. Just read carefully as I tell you a story of love, lies, deception, secrets, murders, mystery, and more. Read the legacy.  
  
2.1 A Legacy Begins  
  
Prologue:  
  
There was a time, not so very long ago, when the world had nothing to fear. Everyone was blissfully happy. Life was perfect. It must have seemed truly unfair to the one individual in the world who was over-looked by much of the community. He was so very insignificant! How was the world to know that this one man could change all people's lives forever? How were people to know that they would live in fear for the next few decades because of this very man: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort was 37 when, at last, a child was born unto his wife, Lady Skylar Vales, and himself. To his great disappointment, the child was not a boy, as he had hoped, but was a small, sickly little girl. Never mind the fact that the girl had her father's eyes; they were a vibrant turquoise that seemed to glow in the darkness. The midwife didn't expect the girl to live the night, so she told the couple not to name her, for fear that Lady Skylar could become attached to her first child. Ignoring the midwife's request Lady Skylar named her. Alaqua Riddle survived that first night, and our story starts when she becomes seven years old.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ali!" Lady Skylar cried.  
  
Alaqua Riddle was a perfectly healthy, normal little girl. And today was her seventh birthday. Lady Skylar and Lord Voldemort had invited all of their friends and family to come to the celebration. Lady Anne bent over and whispered to her daughter, "Now why don't you go open your presents, love." Just as she was standing up, the 6 months pregnant Lady Anne felt a sharp stab in her abdomen.  
  
She gasped and pressed a hand to her swollen stomach.  
  
Lord Voldemort saw a look of pain cross his wife's pretty face, "What's wrong Sky?"  
  
Lady Skylar heard her husband, as if he were far far away. She tried so hard to answer him, "Baby…" was all she managed to gasp before she fainted.  
  
Jasper Malfoy and his son Lucius were attending the celebration. Jasper ordered his son to stay with, "the birthday girl " while he and Lord Voldemort rushed Skylar up to the hospital wing. Upon reaching the hospital wing, Lord Voldemort shouted for a healer. Miranda, a mud-blood healer, was the only healer available, which upset Lord Voldemort greatly. Then he remembered, much to his chagrin, that he had dismissed all the other healers for the day.  
  
"Can you save her?" Lord Voldemort asked Miranda.  
  
The healer shrugged, "I do not know my Lord. It is hard to say." With that she went to work.  
  
The rest of the guests rushed inside to inquire about Lady Skylar's current condition, leaving Alaqua and Lucius outside alone. That turned out to be a very large mistake. One of the presents Alaqua had received was a very old, ugly broomstick from the Goyles, and she began to ride it around, hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
Lucius snorted, "You call that flying? Well then, apparently you'll never become a Quidditch player like myself."  
  
Alaqua laughed merrily, "What do you know about Quidditch? You're only seven!"  
  
Lucius turned his back on Alaqua, "I am the master of Quidditch. I'm faster than a hawk, and I've got better eyes than an eagle. I'm a seeker."  
  
While Lucius was talking, he forgot to look at Alaqua, which was very stupid of him. You see, while Lord Voldemort was not in his lovely reign of terror, he was still an incredibly dangerous man, and Alaqua had picked up many of her father's nasty tricks. She crept up behind Lucius.  
  
Lucius noticed that Alaqua wasn't talking, so he turned around and came face to face with Alaqua who was brandishing her broomstick like it was a club. The last thing he remembered was seeing her swing the broomstick towards him, then everything became black as night.  
  
Alaqua smiled to herself as she flew in circles above Lucius. Walloping the great git about the head with a broomstick had been oddly satisfying. She slowed in the air, wondering about her mother. Without further thought to Lucius she began to race towards the hospital wing window on her broomstick, but she felt some unseen force holding her back. She turned around to see Lucius grinning madly on the ground, pointing his wand at her and muttering. She did a 360 and began to race towards him.  
  
It's too soon….it's just too soon… was the single thought racing through Skylar's mind. Her baby wasn't to be born for another two months. There was just some mistake. But she knew this pain. It hadn't been as intense with Alaqua, but it was still familiar. She heard Miranda asking Lord Voldemort to leave the room. Lady Skylar thought she'd be fine, and began to hatch her most cunning plan ever.  
  
Lord Voldemort paced outside the infirmary. He didn't know how many hours he paced there, all he knew was that the sun went down; the moon came up, went down and made room for the sun again. The sun was high in the sky, and the guests (who were still awaiting news of Lady Skylar's condition) were eating lunch when Miranda came out of the infirmary carrying a small bundle of cloth in her arms. Miranda walked over to Lord Voldemort and presented the little bundle, "Your son Varick, my lord."  
  
Voldemort looked at Miranda, "Varick?"  
  
Miranda nodded, "'Twas my lady's idea. She named him before she passed on sir."  
  
Lord Voldemort stiffened, "Before she WHAT?"  
  
Miranda looked a bit nervous and said, "Surely my lord knew that my lady died not but an hour ago."  
  
Voldemort turned on Miranda, "I told you to save her you stupid little mudblood!"  
  
Miranda said, "She wanted the babe to be saved, not herself!"  
  
Voldemort struck her down to the ground, "You weren't trying hard enough! You let my wife die!"  
  
Miranda gulped, "I most certainly did not! If it will comfort you, I had her buried right where you wanted her."  
  
Lord Voldemort, who had been advancing upon Miranda, froze in his steps, "You had her…buried?"  
  
Miranda looked surprised, "Why, yes my lord, of course."  
  
Just then another servant, Lord Voldemort's butler named Merlin came and took the baby away from Miranda. Lord Voldemort began to advance upon the witch again when, she disappeared. Lord Voldemort roared his fury. A day passed, by the next morning five of Lord Voldemort's servants were dead. An uncountable number were injured, and even more were terrified. Alaqua didn't know what had happened, but she did wonder why her mother never came to tuck her in at night anymore. When she learned the truth of the matter, Alaqua never shed a single tear. Alaqua learned something that day, not to get attached to people you might lose, too bad she didn't remember to live her life by that rule.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, you know what to do…R/R!!!!! 


End file.
